bstard_greyhawkfandomcom-20200215-history
Slave Lords
This article is, for the most part, canonical with the ''World of Greyhawk campaign setting. Non-canon elements unique to the Bastard Greyhawk campaign are noted by the inline citations "RV" (Rob Vest) or "BF" (Brad Faith).'' The Slave Lords are an organization of slavers who have terrorized the lands surrounding the Sea of Gearnat for over two decades. The group's modus operandi has generally been to raid coastal villages for slaves, aboard ships with yellow or purple (A1-4, 8, 12, 14, 15, 23) sails. History The Nine The Slave Lords evolved out of a similar organization known as "The Nine," which was founded by Stalman Klim, sometime between 569 and 573 CY. Klim, a human priest of the Earth Dragon from the hidden Pomarj town of Suderham, had left Suderham in 569 CY to explore the Flanaess, where he gathered a number of allies, including drow and members of the Scarlet Brotherhood. Suderham In 574 CY, Klim and his allies returned to Suderham, where they slew its last king, Roderic and took control of the town. By 576 CY, the organization had become known as the Slave Lords, though its ruling council was still known as the Nine. Known members of the Nine from 576-580 include: *Stalman Klim (also known as Mordrammo). *Eanwulf (Also known as Feelta), a human pirate lord. *Edralve, an exiled drow priestess of Lolth from Erelhei-Cinlu. *Lamonsten the Lazy, an illusionist from Dyvers. *Nerelas, a human assassin. *Slippery Ketta, a human rogue. *Ajakstu, a human wizard. *Brother Milerjoi, a human monk of the Scarlet Brotherhood. *Brother Kerin, a human monk of the Scarlet Brotherhood, Milerjoi's assistant. *Theg Narlot, a half-orc assassin. Rise and fall From 576 to 580 CY, the Slave Lords thrived, raiding for slaves in a number of towns on the Gearnat coast, making slaves one of the Pomarj's most valuable exports. The Slave Lords' operations came to an end in 580, due to the machinations of adventurers hired by a coalition of legal authorities known as the Lords of Gearnat, and the destruction of Suderham by a volcanic eruption. Other known members of the Slave Lords during this period, who were not members of the Nine, include: *Markessa, an elven wizard who performed arcane experiments. *Icar, a blind human fighter, perhaps of Touv stock. *Executioner, Icar's ogre lieutenant (A2, 3, 18) *Blackthorn, an ogre mage. *Wimpell Frump, a human illusionist. *Sturm Blucholtz, a human rogue. *Estelrath Tancred, a human fighter and slave merchant (A2, 17, 18, 21) *Firr, a drow assassin, Edralve's paramour. (RV) Greyspace After their defeat by the Flamebringers in early 580 CY, the Slave Lords were discovered to have operations in Greyspace later that same year. Consisting of Blackthorn, Edralve, Brother Kerin, Icar, Executioner, and Estelrath Tancred, these "new Slave Lords" were joined by the infamous assassin, Lassiviren the Dark (RG, the cambion Macdaer (Dungeon #13), the human fighter Manstrin (Dungeon #8), and the half-elven thief Eldorial (Dungeon #8). Seeking revenge, the group succeeded in capturing the Flamebringers Aladrin, Disindat, Dorak, and Gerdacyr in Harvester of 580 CY and selling them into slavery in Greyspace. The Flamebringers eventually escaped, and eventually were able to slay several of the Greyspace Slave Lords, including Manstrin, Eldorial, Executioner, Brother Kerin, Edralve, and Estelrath Tancred, as well as two other Greyspace Slave Lord agents, Ormul Drydus and Velana Anthrankor (RV). Recent operations on Oerth By 591 CY, however, reports had arisen that the Slave Lords had began their depredations once more, finding a new ally in the likes of Turrosh Mak, a powerful despot who had gained control of the Pomarj during the Greyhawk Wars. Their current leadership is unclear, though many suspect a number of the original leaders are still thriving. The current Slave Lords consist of: *Stalman Klim *Turrosh Mak, despot of the Orcish Empire of the Pomarj *Brother Kerrin *Markessa *Ah-Bey, a half-orge fighter and priest of Beltar *Kent, a halfling thief *Nadanru, human wizard *Unjan, a fallen paladin of Mayaheine In addition, a number of former Slave Lords are thought to still be alive but no longer active in the organization. Edralve is believed to have "returned to the drow" (Slavers, 122), though communications between her and Turosh Mak were still ongoing as of 594 CY (RV). Slippery Ketta is rumored to have "disappeared into the Wild Coast" and Lamonsten is thought to have "retired" (Slavers, 122). The wizard Ajakstu was reported in 595 CY to have allied with the drow of House Eilservs (Dungeon #119, 43-44). Edralve's former paramour, Firr, is thought to have betrayed the Slave Lords in 580 CY. His whereabouts are currently unknown, but his purported daughter, the half-drow ranger and Steelfire Band member Cimmerii Acanthus, is rumored to be seeking him--as is Eldrave (RV). Bibliography *Cook, David. Slave Pits of the Undercity. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1980. *Cook, David, Allen Hammack, Harold Johnson, Tom Moldvay, Lawrence Schick, Edward Carmien. Scourge of the Slave Lords. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1986.. *Hammack, Allen. Assault on the Aerie of the Slave Lords. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1981. *Holian, Gary, Erik Mona, Sean K. Reynolds, Frederick Weining. Living Greyhawk Gazetteer. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2000. *Johnson, Harold, and Tom Moldvay. Secret of the Slavers Stockade. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1981. *Reynolds, Sean K., and Chris Pramas. Slavers. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2000. *Schick, Lawrence. In the Dungeons of the Slave Lords. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1981. *Vaughan, Greg A. "Wrath of the Abyss." Dungeon' #119. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2005. Category:Bastard Greyhawk organizations